Traveling Through Time and Space
by JantoForever21
Summary: What happens when The Doctor meets two girls who have appeared out of nowhere? And, how come one of them seems to know a lot about The Doctor? ON HOLD.
1. Traveling Through Time and Space

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any of the tv shows characters (even though RTD does not deserve to own them after how he wrote COE).

**Author Note: **So far, this is not a cross-over fiction but it will become one either in the next chapter or the one after that. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story so I might stop writing it. So, please, if you happen to like the plot (not that there is much of one yet), please tell me so I know at least one person likes this story. And thanks to my lovely LJ beta tempusdominus10 .

**Traveling Through Time and Space**

**Prequel**

'Goodnight,' I mumbled, turning over onto my stomach.

As I slowly drifted into a deep sleep, I thought of Torchwood, The Doctor, the TARDIS the Hub and all the alien technology one would encounter there. I thought of Ianto Jones's daily coffee and how good it would taste at 6am; the Hub doors, an alarm sounding every time they're opened, and Jack, Captain Jack, shouting out orders when the rift monitor sounded.

Then I thought of the Doctor, in his pin-striped suit, ranting and raving while hastily pushing buttons on the TARDIS console, clearly enjoying himself. I thought of the excitement and thrill of traveling with the Doctor; chaos following where ever he went. I thought of the TARDIS, the soothing hum of her engines; almost as if she was breathing, almost as if she was alive.

I thought of all the aliens and alien tech Torchwood and the Doctor encountered, all the problems they faced, wishing I was there, wishing that I could experience it all like they did, wishing I could feel alive.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a deserted square, and I had no idea where I was. I turnedaround to look at my surroundings, and saw Shai standing beside me. She was looking the other way but I could have sworn she looked older - nineteen or so.

'Shai?' I questioned, trying to get her attention.

'Skye? Where are we?' she asked, confused. As sheturned around, my inkling was confirmed. Shai definitelylooked older.

'I don't know. But, surely I'm dreaming. I mean, you look like you're nineteen!'

_Wait, no, you never think you are dreaming in a dream, or do you? Well, maybe I'm not dreaming, but then how did I get here?_  
'Well, I could say the same to you!' she replied.

_How can I tell if I'm dreaming? A pinch! That's it! That's bound to work!_

As I tightly closed my fingers around a part of my skin, pain shot through my arm, proving that I wasn't dreaming. Shai, on the other hand, must have thought she was dreaming as well because she also pinched herself, flinching as she did so.

'So, if we aren't dreaming the same weird dream, where is here, how did we get here, and how did we age three years?' I croaked, feeling more than slightly upended.

'I don't kno... '

'Shhh!' I prompted, as I heard a very familiar, but very quiet, whooshing sound. I could hardly hear the sound but it sounded like it was coming from my right.

'What? What is it?' Shai asked, annoyance clearly showing in her voice.

'Just follow me!' I replied, dashing off in the direction of the sound. By now, I could see a small police box -that's about 100 meters away- materializing in the empty square.

I turned around and noticed that Shai hadn'tbudged from the spot she'd been standing on so I ranback, grabbed her arm, and started running towards the police box again.

'Come on then!' I yelled, letting go of her arm and pointing at the police box. 'Let's go!' I added as frustration -mixed with anxiety- started overwhelming my head.

_Oh, wow. Am I actually doing this? Is it really him?_

Just as I reached the police box, a tall, skinny man, in a brown pin-stripe suit, opened the door and stepped out.

_Definitely him alright, and in his good reincarnation too._

'Oh, 'ello!' the skinny man said, a combined look of surprise and excitement briefly appearing on his face.

'Hello, my name is Skye Jones,' I answered giddily, '... nd this is my friend, Shai Williams,' I added, gesturing towards the girl who had just arrived and was now standing to my right.

'Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Skye Jones and Shai Williams!' he replied, as enthusiastic as ever. 'I'm the…' I put up a hand, -already aware of who he was-, stopping him in mid-sentence, and said,

'I know who you are. You're the Doctor.'

'Well, how do you know that?' he asked with a sly smile.

'It's a long story, I'll tell you later.' _If there is a later._

_' _So, my guess is you're not from around these parts?' the Doctor asked, impressively imitating a Western accent.

_Let me guess, he got that from Jack, didn't he?_

The Doctor paused, then switched back to his normal voice and said, 'Are you human though?'

'Of course we're human! What else could we be?' Lauren raged, clearly regretting she even spoke the moment the words came out of her mouth.

'Oh, I don't know, a Slitheen in a human skin, or a Time Lord. Oh, wait, I'm the last of the Time Lords so you couldn't be one... ' the Doctor rambled.

'Yes, we are human and definitely not a Slitheen or a Time Lord, unless somehow we used a fob watch and then lost it... ' I trailed off.

'But, where are we? London, I presume?' I added a few seconds later.

'Yes, indeed, good examination skills, Watson!' As soon as the Time Lord said that, I blushed ever so slightly, pleased to know that he thought I was superior enough to be called Sherlock Holmes's assistant. I tried to hide my blush but it was completely obvious. Luckily, Shai, came to my rescue.

'You know about Sherlock Holmes? I mean I know he's a very famous character and all, but I didn't think you knew about him.'

'Of course he knows about Sherlock, he knows everything!' I sighed.

'Actually, I met Sir Arthur Conan Doyle,' the Time Lordinterrupted, clearly trying to stop the argument that was forming.

'I actually was part of his inspiration for the character Sherlock Holmes,' he continued, straightening his tan-brown trench coat.

'Oh, really? Was it your stunning good looks or was it your weakness of always falling into trouble?' I asked subtly, trying not to blush.

'Both-' the Doctor prompted, flashing a big grin and suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

'And exactly how much time have you been spending around Jack? I think he's rubbing off on you!'

'Really? How can you tell?' the Time Lord answered, not even asking about how she knew Jack.

'OK! Enough chitchat! Skye and I just mysteriously appeared here and you're talking about how he 'inspired' Sir Arthur Conan Doyle with his good looks?' Shai fumed.

'I was actually enjoying it quite a bit,' he retorted calmly.

'Anyways, now, where were we?'

'Right. Um, let's see, oh, yes. So, we're in London, right?' I intruded.

'So, if we're in London, then what year?'

'2009,'

'And the date?'

'Tuesday, August 5th,' the Doctor stated, sifting his hands through his fluffy chocolate-brown hair.

_Only one day has passed? But how can that be? How did we age? Did we age because of the rift? Did we even travel through the rift? I mean, we must have, what else could have happened?_

'So the rift aged us?' I questioned myself softly.

'Pardon?' the Time Lord asked.

'What? Oh, well, um… I just said that the rift we traveled through somehow aged us, if we even traveled through it in the first place. I mean, we use to be sixteen but…' I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

'But now we're around the age of nineteen,' Shai finished, trying to hide the modesty on her face.

'Oh? Sixteen? Well, at least you didn't end up being 84 or, even worse, dropped off at the end of the universe!' theTime Lord responded, flashing his trademark grin.  
And, oh how I love that grin! It brings out his crazy side-but that's why I love it. _I just hope I don't remind him too much of Rose, in a good way or bad._

'So… was it the rift that aged us, then?' Shai piped up.

'Most likely,' the Doctor agreed. 'What exactly do you remember doing last?' he added, staring at both of us with his deep-in-thought face.

I hesitated. I hoped that Shai would answer so I wouldn't have to, so I wouldn't have to tell him about imagining traveling with him or visiting Torchwood. Lucky for me, Shai dissolved the pressure I would have if I answered The Doctor's question, by deciding that she wanted to answer it first.

'Um… let's see… the last thing I remember doing was saying goodnight to Skye, then falling asleep.'

'Which means we could be dreaming,' I included.

'Well, yeah,' He concurred.

'It just doesn't make sense though. It's all too real,' Shai argued.

'Exactly. Which means we must've been taken by the rift. It makes sense.'

'Well, most of it,' the man insisted.  
_  
_

_Yeah, most of it. All of it, except for the fact that we're __nineteen__. Oh well, it's not as bad as it could be. And, this way, I could might have a chance to get to know The Doctor more than I could if I was sixteen…_

_  
_'Now, allons-y!' the Timelord chortled, opening the TARDIS door once more and disappearing inside.

I just stood there, confused about what I should do.

_Should I listen to the nagging little voice inside my head and follow him inside the TARDIS? Was he even offering to take us with him?_ _Did he really just take people that are little more than strangers with him?_

My questions were answered a few seconds later whenthe Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS's door.

'Well, aren't you two coming? I could really use some company,' he stated.

'Really? Where are we going?'

'I want to pay a visit to an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him in ages and I thought you two would like to come.'the Time Lord reacted, specifically winking in my direction.

'Well, come on then!' he suggested, slipping back inside the TARDIS.

'Come on, let's go!' I edged.

'I don't know about this!' she retorted.

'Oh, come on! It'll be fun! He's the Doctor after all, we'll be completely safe with him.'

'Oh, alright!'

'Let's go, then!' I yelled back, opening the blue wooden door and slipping inside, Shai following cautiously.


	2. Confessions and Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any of the tv shows characters (even though RTD does not deserve to own them after how he wrote COE).

**Author Note: **So far, this is not a cross-over fiction but it will become one either in the next chapter or the one after that. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this story so I might stop writing it. So, please, if you happen to like the plot (not that there is much of one yet), please tell me so I know at least one person likes this story. And thanks to my lovely LJ beta tempusdominus10 .

**Traveling Through Time and Space**

**Prequel**

'Goodnight,' I mumbled, turning over onto my stomach.

As I slowly drifted into a deep sleep, I thought of Torchwood, The Doctor, the TARDIS the Hub and all the alien technology one would encounter there. I thought of Ianto Jones's daily coffee and how good it would taste at 6am; the Hub doors, an alarm sounding every time they're opened, and Jack, Captain Jack, shouting out orders when the rift monitor sounded.

Then I thought of the Doctor, in his pin-striped suit, ranting and raving while hastily pushing buttons on the TARDIS console, clearly enjoying himself. I thought of the excitement and thrill of traveling with the Doctor; chaos following where ever he went. I thought of the TARDIS, the soothing hum of her engines; almost as if she was breathing, almost as if she was alive.

I thought of all the aliens and alien tech Torchwood and the Doctor encountered, all the problems they faced, wishing I was there, wishing that I could experience it all like they did, wishing I could feel alive.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The TARDIS was amazing-- no, brilliant. How dare I think of understatement about such a supreme being? It was simple: I wasn't thinking straight; the complete and utter brilliance of her made me incapable of doing anything of the kind.

Quickly dismissing the thought of under-stating the TARDIS, I took in more of my surroundings. I swept my gaze over the grated floors, the console in the center, and the pump mounted on top of the console. I captured all of the brilliance of the TARDIS and stored it in the back of my mind for later.

After a few more moments of looking around, I caught the Doctor's eyes-- or rather, her caught mine. His chocolate-brown eyes stared into mine, showing both interest and curiosity, before flickering to the space behind me. I noticed his eyebrows raise, completing his ever-so-curious-and-I'm-thinking look, clearly looking behind me.

Wondering why Shai was so quiet, and why the Doctor seemed to be looking at the space she occupied, I started to turn around. Just as I had turned 90 degrees, the Doctor snapped out of his trance.

'Oh.. Ok. So… what do you think?' He asked enthusiastically, smiling like an idiot and gesturing to nowhere in particular.

Swiveling, I took in everything I could of the TARDIS console room, and when I got back to the Doctor, I let him have it. Respectfully, of course. It's not every day you get to see your favorite, pathetically hot Time Traveling Alien.

'She's beautiful! A true work of art!' I exclaimed, feeling giddy.

'Wait, what?' Shai's voice pierced the abrupt silence behind me, 'It's bigger on the inside!' I turned to glance at Shai and noticed her deep in thought.

_A little bit of showing off never really hurts,_ my mind prodded; but it didn't really matter, I already had made up my mind.

'Yeah, don't you remember, I told you. Remember- beautiful Gallifreyan fabric!'

'No…' she started, 'Oh, wait, yes I do! Blue police box, the Doctor, TARDIS,. Yeah, I remember.'

'Oh, good, I thought I'd have to explain it to yet another,' the Time Lord chipped in.

'So, before we're off, why don't you tell me your story?' the skinny man suggested, gesturing towards two chairs a few meters away. The Time Lord strolled over to the chairs, but, instead of sitting down, he leaned on the TARDIS console.

_'Oh, what a gentleman,' _I thought before I could catch myself.

Then I noticed the Doctor was glancing over at us-- not quite impatient, just expecting us to follow. That caused me to snap out of my foggy maze of thoughts. So, not wanting to keep the Time Lord waiting, I straightened myself out and walked over to the sitting area; Shai, -who must have taken the hint as well-shortly following.

As I sat down, I drew in a deep breath and let it out heavily. Did Shai really expect me to explain everything?

'Okay, Shai, you start. How about you tell him how we got here and all that. Then, after you're done, I'll tell him everything I know about him and Torchwood, okay?'

'Um... sure,' she answered wearily, glancing at the Doctor before starting. Soon, Shai had described all she knew; from falling asleep to ending up in the middle of the center.

I politely corrected her once or twice, knowing that I knew more about this situation than her. But, other than that, I stayed silent. On the other hand, the Doctor just listened intently, never interrupting her, just listening.

After Shai was finished, the Doctor nodded and began to explain:

'Right, you must've fallen through the rift. It's nearly implausible for something like that to happen this way but it's not impossible.' The Time Lord shifted a bit, straightening his body for a while before leaning back on the console once more.

_Hmm… I guess it makes sense. But how did we only age 3 years? How did--_

'Right. Now, how exactly do you know so much about me?' A masculine voice asked, breaking my train of thought.

'What? Oh! Um… well…' I started, rolling into a whole story about the TV, internet and David Tennant.

'Right. Right!' The man across from me was clearly not bothered after a few seconds of thinking.

'Sounds like a load of bologna to me unless you've come from a parallel universe…_like Rose.'_'

The silent, unspoken words were evident. I was about to ask about Rose until I saw his face-- sorrow, guilt, pain; untold love-- and decided not to.

_He really loved her, didn't he?_

'Anyways...!' That -masculine- Time Lord-y voice proclaimed an end to my pondering before I could think about it anymore. Without any warning, the Doctor straightened himself out and raced to the other side of the console. He rapidly began pushing all sorts of buttons hear and there.

'Allons-y! And we're off to Cardiff!' the Doctor yelled, gripping the TARDIS tightly.

'Hold on tight, Shai!' I called as I snaked my arms around a coral strut, 'and stay seated, it's going to be a bumpy ride!'


End file.
